Southern Vermilion Lair
The entrance to the Southern Vermilion Lair is located at (X:528 Y:110) in Southern Vermilion Bird Tower, through a red crystal. Like Northern Turtle Lair, this first crystal is the entrance to the lair itself, so the time will start counting down as soon as it's opened. This lair also doesn't give any kind of prints. There are 5 different floors to climb. To advance to the next one, you need to kill the mini bosses in each one of them to progress to the next one. Tasks *Climb up to the fifth floor and defeat Southern Vermilion. *Defeat all of the mini bosses on each floor to advance. First Floor There are two mini bosses, one on each side. Monsters Second Floor Similar to the first floor where there are two mini bosses. Vermilion Bird Servant Shadow will spawn Berserk Crimson Spirit Eggs. Monsters Third Floor This floor is basically a harder version of the Southern Vermilion Bird Tower Secret Chamber instance. Monsters Fourth Floor Vermilion Bird Servant will spawn Firecrackers under players, which will explode causing AoE damage after 10 seconds. Monsters Fifth Floor The fifth floor is the final boss, Southern Vermilion itself. It will also spawn Firecrackers under players. Monsters Tips *Since almost everything is Fire element, Water countermeasures are very effective, such as Secrets of the Water Spirit. *Wicked Wolf Despot is not required to be killed in order to advance to the next floor, but it will still drop an onyx chest. *Berserk Crimson Spirit Eggs can explode after a while. Either kill them before they do or have someone kite them. *On Rune Firebird, pay close attention to your buffs. If Rune Firebird says "1, 2, 3, fire man. You move, people die." and have a debuff called "Black Fire Infusion", moving will cause you to explode, hurting you and everyone else around you. *There is a statue on Rune Firebird's floor that you should click. It will grant 1000% extra HP and 200 Water defense for 45 seconds with a cooldown of 1 minute and 30 seconds after it ends. *Southern Vermilion has a large and powerful AoE that is signaled as a blue circle. You only have a few seconds to run out of it, otherwise you might suffer instant death. *Tower-Patrolling Spirits are particularly fast attackers. Make sure they aren't on anyone squishy. *On Vermilion Bird Servant and Southern Vermilion, always keep running away from nearby Firecrackers, but don't panic. They have a short explosion radius. *Vermilion Bird Servant Shadow, Vermilion Bird Servant & Southern Vermilion they have a normal attack reflect, making it hard for melee jobs such as Blademasters to succeed. **Purify is highly recommended for dispelling the reflect buff. **You can tell if their reflect is up when they cast a red animated version of Frog Forcefield. **Southern Vermilion reflect buff cast when their HP 10% remains for 30 Sec duration and its cannot be dispelled. Rewards * 25 Guild Reputation Scrolls. * 30~40 Raid Tokens. * Chance for an Alloy Shield * Chance for a Southern Vermilion Shield * Chance for 6~9 Upgrade Insurance Voucher * Chance for 6~9 Mod Insurance Voucher * Chance for a Constant Onyx: Fire Slay * Chance of an Absolute Onyx: Rejuvenation * Chance for an Onyx of Sun (slot 3, 60~100 or 70~100, 5%-6% magic attack) * Chance for an Onyx of Trust (60~70, slot 1 or slot 2) * Chance for an Onyx of Righteousness (60~70, slot 1 or slot 2) * Chance for a Fortification Onyx: Spirit Strike (60~100, 34 magic attack or 70~100; 56, 69, or 104 magic attack) * Chance for an Onyx of Boundary (slot 2, 60~100 with 500 HP or 70~100 with 600 HP) * Chance for an Onyx of Water - M.ATK (slot 2, 60~100 with 50/52/54 magic attack) * Chance for an Onyx of Inspiration: Mage Defense (70~100, 4% proc rate) * Chance for an Onyx of Inspiration: Mage Strike (50~100 or 60~100, 4% proc rate) * Chance of an Onyx of Finality: Fire Flaw (50~100 or 60~100, 5% proc rate) * Chance for 20~25 gems (Tigerseye (A), Olivine (A), Ruby (A), Moonstone (A)) * Chance for 1~3 1-Carat Purple Diamond * Chance for level 75 Trousers (Foxy Socks, Striking Slacks, Invincible Greaves, Manticore Chaps, Windy Knickers) * Chance for a High Level Skill Scroll (Super Stab lv 17, Light Hammer Throw lv 12, Bolt From the Blouse (skill) lv 16, Floating Walk lv 7, Ides of March lv 11, Coming of Autumn lv 11, Arrow Formation lv 10, Mock Monsters lv 10, Swarm lv 11, Mega Magic lv 10, Ultimate Healing lv 9, Inner Magic lv 11, Flaming Foxtrot lv 17, Flirting Glances lv 7, Stalling Poison lv 16, Blood Boil lv 11, Full Draw lv 17, Assassin's Arrow lv 16) Category:Lairs